


【盾冬】Good Boy（上/下）

by Nothingbutslash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingbutslash/pseuds/Nothingbutslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*AU Teacher!Steve X Student!Bucky(年龄是正太瞩目）</p><p>*NC-17 PWP 万年的三俗肉</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *AU Teacher!Steve X Student!Bucky(年龄是正太瞩目）
> 
> *NC-17 PWP 万年的三俗肉

 

放学后本该空无一人教室里，传出了男人的说话声和惹人脸红的湿粘舔弄声。

“对....好好含住它.....”老师装扮的金发男人唇中吐出低沉的话语，镜片下的蓝色眼眸注视着在他双腿间张着嘴努力吞入阴茎的男孩。

过大的尺寸显然让男孩含的十分吃力，仅仅吞入一半，他就有种口腔被完全塞满的感觉，更何况这巨物随着之前的舔弄还在不断胀大，阴茎顶到他的软腭上又麻又痒，舌头被压直贴性器，强烈呕吐感不住的涌起，男孩的双眸逐渐泛上水雾。

“Bucky，很难受么？”男人怜惜的抬手摩挲人泛红的眼角，把阴茎从柔软的唇中慢慢抽出，沾满了唾液的龟头轻蹭着红肿的唇瓣，却没有进入。

“Mr.Rogers.....”男孩从喉间发出软糯的一声轻喊，抬头朝人眨了眨眼，舌尖在说话时下意识的滑过诱红的唇，“不难受....让我再试一次吧...”

男人深吸了一口气，这孩子根本不知道他的一言一行有多情色，任何人看一眼都会把持不住。他把硬的发痛的阴茎再次送入嘴中，男孩配合的把牙关打开到最大，巨物一下子就把他的腮帮子撑的高高鼓起，进到比之前更深的地步让俩人都轻呼出声。

“很好....现在慢慢的...跟着我的节奏....吃进去，吐出来.....”Mr.Rogers极力抑制住想直捅入喉口的冲动，用仿佛平静的语气引导着，他轻按住人后脑，带动头部前后移动，缓缓做着插入、抽出的动作。

“嗯…”Bucky的双唇随着对方的动作在阴茎上小幅度吞吐，舌头几乎能够感受到性器上突突跳动的脉络，越积越多的唾液顺着无法闭合的嘴角不断滴落，弄湿了下巴，连带脖颈一同染湿。在硕大的龟头擦碰到敏感的舌根时，Bucky呜叫着颤抖了下。

男人没有急着撞入而是稍做停顿，开口道，“用舌头慢慢舔，像舔棒棒糖一样....对....唇放松.....”等人的舌头学着迎合侧舔后，才试着往前一挺，进到他的喉咙深处，生怕对方难受又适时退出些，牵连出丝丝晶莹的唾液。

“唔.....唔...”Bucky努力用舌头在口腔被塞满的情况下沿着勃动的性器慢慢滑动，在男人抽出时舔上已经淌出体液的马眼，淡淡的腥咸在舌尖蔓延，混杂着鼻尖闻嗅到的男性雄性荷尔蒙气味，还有男人粗重的喘息声，感官被完全侵占的他不禁摆动着头主动吞吐起来，与蠕动的舌头渐渐契合。

“Good boy，Bucky.....”Mr.Rogers的呼吸变得越发急促，说出的每个字仿佛都能燃出热气，他伸手鼓励的轻抚男孩汗湿的头发、指尖摩挲后颈。在胯间的男孩对此似乎很是受用，用嘴套弄的更加卖力，按在地上的两只手也攀上男人的腿侧来回抚摸，在触碰到两颗囊袋探手掂了掂。

好大.....这就是盛满Mr.Rogers欲望的地方么？

想到这，Bucky的手指不由爱抚起沉重的囊袋，或轻或重的揉捏，这让男人下体亢奋的快感愈发明显，他下意识的挺入得更深，每一下都让红唇彻底吞到根部，因为持续抽插而收缩的喉口有种深入到小穴的错觉，酥麻感从会阴处闪电般窜到阴茎，Mr.Rogers加快抽动的频率。

“Bucky.....我要到了....快点....吐出来。”

刚说完，男人发现身下的男孩非但没有吐出，反而越加用力的吸吮，甚至用舌尖舔弄软沟，探入张开的马眼戳弄，膨胀到极点的性器已无法隐忍如此强烈的刺激，蓦然剧跳数次后，微咸的精液猛地喷溅射入人的口腔。

一下子，Bucky的嘴里满满的都是精液的味道，大量滚烫的液体涌入喉咙让他呛的直咳嗽，有些还没来得及吞咽的则从嘴角溢出，点点白浊沾在红唇，诱惑的让Mr.Rogers都移不开视线。只见这两片湿漉漉的唇瓣开启，带着微不可闻的濡湿声，吐露出让男人肾上腺素再次飙升的话。

“Mr.Rogers，请用我下面的嘴让你更舒服吧.....”

 

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * AU Teacher!Steve X Student!Bucky(年龄是正太瞩目）
> 
> * NC-17 PWP 三俗肉

“你从哪儿学到这话的？”男人把Bucky从地上拉起抱到腿上，咬着男孩已经红透的耳尖磨得对方直抽气，“难道你让其他人用过这张小嘴了？”

听到这话的Bucky忽然侧头用力咬上男人的嘴唇，眼神有种受伤小兽的倔强，“才没有！我只是您的，Mr Rogers的男孩！！”像是要证明自己没有撒谎，男孩说的极为认真，“我看到电视里，喜欢叔叔的那个阿姨帮他用嘴巴舒服后那么说的，叔叔看上去很高兴。”

金发男人被眼前的小可爱逗乐，眼角泛起微微的笑纹，“那你知道，那个阿姨到底怎么用下面的嘴让叔叔更高兴么？”

Bucky诚实的摇了摇头，他印象中电视还没看完，就被一脸莫名愠怒的父亲赶到自己房间去了。

“让老师慢慢告诉你……来，先张嘴把我的手指舔湿。”Mr.Rogers把三指探入男孩嘴中，湿热的软舌立刻听话的卷上指尖，男人在口腔里缓慢的拨弄直到唾液把手指弄的够湿。

“唔……为什么要这么做？”在人抽出手指后，Bucky有些疑惑的开口。

“因为你的小嘴现在还不能吃掉老师的大家伙，得先用手指帮忙变大些……”男人说着摸上男孩的臀部，扯下些裤子后湿粘的手指顺势滑入臀缝，在紧闭的小穴按压几下，随即压进一个指节。

虽然有些思想准备，但原本用作排泄的后穴被异物戳入还是让Bucky很不习惯，他下意识夹紧臀肉，把人的手指给牢牢的夹在了里面。

“放松，Bucky，没事的…”Mr.Rogers在神情紧张的男孩耳边低语，手不轻不重揉捏肉感十足的小屁股，对方绷紧的肌肉逐渐舒缓下来。男人又往里顶入一个指节，手指弯曲慢慢转动，肠肉在指尖一松一驰，很快就吞入了第二根手指。他将拇指顶着褶皱处，两指并拢有节奏的抽插，不时看眼已经缩在自己怀里的男孩。

“感觉还好么？”

“嗯....”Bucky咬唇点了点头，他不知道现在这个“感觉”到底该如何形容：腰部像是有蚂蚁在爬酥酥麻麻，屁股里有些湿哒哒，就连撒尿的地方也隐约有种胀痛的感觉。

小穴适应了两根手指的操弄变得湿软，男人开始加快抽插的速度和力道，掌心随着动作一次次响亮的啪啪啪拍击在臀肉上，越来越多的肠液飞溅弄湿了他的手心。一个深入的戳刺，正巧撞上男孩的敏感处，陌生的快感来的太快又太强烈，Bucky颤抖着发出一声短促的低叫。Mr.Rogers只觉得自己腹部突然一滩湿，低头一看，衣服上点点白浊，这孩子居然性奋的射精了。

“对....对不起...Mr.Rogers...”

Bucky的脸涨得通红，他为自己这样丢脸的样子感到羞愧极了，要是现在有个地缝他都恨不得立马钻进去。

“这不是错误，Bucky..没必要对我道歉。”Mr.Rogers手指捻起衬衫上的些许白浊体液，嗅了嗅略有腥甜的气味，淡笑着把指尖擦过男孩柔软的双唇，抹上情色的晶亮，“这是本能的反应...就像之前老师被你弄舒服射出来一样....”随即覆上人的唇品尝对方的味道，另一手的两根手指依然毫不含糊的插着因高潮而放松的小穴，换着角度在湿热的肠肉里轻搅。

“唔......嗯....”突然压上的吻让Bucky毫无招架之力，他的牙齿磕碰上男人的唇瓣，他不知道该怎么回应只能张着嘴任由男人的舌头滑入缝隙，Bucky喘息着，口腔中剥夺氧气的舔弄和缠绕令他头晕目眩，再加上对方还稳稳抵住敏感一点戳弄，上下两张嘴都被人控制住的Bucky只能无力的颤抖。

Mr.Rogers找准时机加入第三根手指，加强玩弄的感觉同时撑大穴口，放开快要窒息的男孩的唇，在人大口喘着气找回呼吸时，手掀起男孩的上衣露出他起伏着的白皙胸口，缀在其上的两颗粉嫩乳头格外的惹人蹂躏，男人把小巧的凸起往上推歪，看着它弹回来，再推上，再弹回来，反复几次玩到挺立后用带着薄茧的手指夹住揉搓。

“M...Mr.Rogers......乳头....变得好奇怪.....”Bucky小声嗫喏，湿亮的眼眸不安的眨动。

“怎么了.....不喜欢被老师摸这里么？”

“也不是........就是....唔......”

Mr.Rogers看着欲言又止的男孩，又看了眼人身下抬起头的嫩芽，猜到了什么，眼角笑意变浓，“Bucky的小兄弟又有感觉了，是不是？”说着，他拉起人的手摸上自己勃起的阴茎，“你看，老师这里也和你一样呢...”

触摸到的滚烫温度和硬度让Bucky想起刚才把这个巨物含在口中的感觉，他的脸上的温度再度飙升，但他依然困惑不已，明明自己没有做什么，对方的大家伙居然也硬了。

“为什么会....？”

“因为你啊......Bucky”

男人温柔的啄了口傻小子的脸，他抽出扩张差不多的手指，双手抱起男孩的小屁股，掰开臀瓣对准阴茎，他不敢冒然插入，只是让硕大的龟头先磨着幼嫩的穴口，弯眸望着人，“待会儿，老师就要进到下面的嘴里去了....还记得之前和你说的话么？”

凑近小穴的灼热气息让Bucky有些不适，他抓住男人的臂膀，微微抬高臀部，吸了一口气缓缓吐出，“嗯.....要放松.....”

“Good boy....”Mr.Rogers边说着，边把顶端溢出的体液刮蹭在褶皱上让入口更湿滑，接着挺胯滑入。成年人的尺寸对孩子的穴口而言还是过于硕大，刚吃入半个龟头就把褶皱彻底撑平，卡住在穴口没法进一步推入，而这点就已经让Bucky疼的直抽气，抓在人臂膀上的小手几乎是掐进肉里。

看着男孩因痛楚皱起的小脸，男人很是于心不忍，但是他自己也快硬到爆炸。他试着退出些，两指把人穴口往外拉扯再尽量撑开的大些，接着用力一下子把龟头全部顶了进去。

“呜啊啊——”

Bucky稚嫩的嗓音发出尖细的哭喊，长那么大从来没有经历过这样的痛楚，实在是太痛了，痛的他脑子瞬间空白，痛的下身仿佛被劈裂成两半。

他的嘴角尝到了咸涩的味道，不知何时眼泪不争气的滑落下来。

“Bucky...很快就不痛了...相信我....”男人一点点吻去男孩眼角滚落的泪珠，双手扶上对方腰身，“来，试着动动腰.....对.....慢慢的....”

男人的话像是有着魔法，无论何时总能安抚的了Bucky，男孩咽下眼泪，紧咬发白的唇，试着扭动起腰吞下那根烙铁般的性器，热热的肠液随着动作不停的涌出来滋润顶端， 逼的男人屏息忍过这阵要命的刺激，整个过程虽然只有几分钟却对俩人而言都是格外的折磨，待茎身差不多全数顺利进入肠道，Mr.Rogers才呼出一口长长的气，透着担忧的眼眸看向人。

“....你现在好点了么？如果痛...告诉我....”

Bucky想说“还是很痛”因为那根粗大的肉棒硬生生的把他的身体钉在了人的跨上，体内每一处都被这巨物塞的满满当当，哪怕再挤入一个指节就会把他撑爆的错觉，然而那么说一定会让Mr.Rogers很难过，他不愿意看到这样，因此等说出口就变成了：

“嗯........没有...那么痛了.....”

男人的眉头舒展开了些，调整下呼吸后挺动胯部一下下顶戳起来，速度并不快，但借着重力作用总能让龟头撞击到对方又紧又热的更深处，而且穴口收缩的褶皱几乎要把肉棒根部勒得血液无法回流，让塞满肠道的肉棒更加硬挺，茎身上盘绕的血管兴奋的突突直跳。

“哈...Bucky....你真的....好紧..”Bucky听到Mr.Rogers那么在他耳边说着，那是他从未听到过的沙哑低沉，他侧过头撞上人的视线，看到的是一片无法望尽的深蓝，那么深，仿佛下一秒就会把他一同吸入，他不自觉地配合着对方的顶弄扭动腰臀，完全勃起的嫩芽淌着水蹭湿对方的衣襟。

淋漓的汗水与情欲占据了空气中的每一个分子，操弄变得越来越顺畅，顶撞的程度也开始激烈起来，男人每次抽出男孩的小穴时，连缠在肉棒身上的黏膜都会一起拉出来，每次插入时，又连同褶皱一起挤入后穴内，上下起伏间Bucky甜腻的呻吟不断，两瓣臀肉也被人撞的通红不已，满是男人揉捏的痕迹。

“啊...啊...嗯.....Mr.Rogers........”

“Steve....叫我Steve，Bucky..”

金发男人动情的吻上因自己的深插而剧烈颤抖的身体，绯红的印记遍布人脖颈、肩头、乳尖、甚至是小臂。在男孩扬起脖子，从口中叫出夹带着破碎呻吟的“Steve”时，男人心中想占有这具肉体的强烈欲望被彻底点燃。他猛地把男孩抱起按到一边的课桌上，冰凉的桌面上两具火热的躯体再次交缠一起。

任何一个路过教室的人，都能从门缝中窥见这番情色的画面：一个十几岁的男孩被一个身材壮硕的成年男人狠狠压在桌上，男孩下身赤裸，两条穿着白色短袜的腿挂在男人的手臂上，紧扣他腰身的男人则像头牛一样不停的往前撞击着，俩人紧贴的结合处不断发出让人血脉膨胀的噗嗤声和肉体拍打声。

Bucky感觉自己快要死了，他的乳头被Mr.Rogers轮流含在嘴里吸吮，他的阴茎被Mr.Rogers握在手里快速的套弄，完全适应了男人尺寸的后穴在一次次冲击敏感点的攻势下吸紧、抽搐、再吸紧，再抽搐，幼小的身体承载了过多巨大又强烈的快感，一波波的袭击他脆弱的神经和四肢百骸，他的嗓子几乎快要哑的叫不出声，他红透的双眼干涸的淌不出泪。男人不断把他逼向高潮，他在极度的快感冲刷中无声的尖叫。

Mr.Rogers觉得自己快要疯了，往日的温柔和隐忍在那对方喊出名字的一刻崩塌瓦解。他不知道在人体内到底射了几次，每次痉挛收紧的肠肉都不停挽留住他的欲望，失控的不停索取这个男孩的身体，用唇吻遍人每一寸的肌肤，鼻尖闻嗅尽人全身每一处的味道，用滚烫的精液填满人体内每一个角落。

 

等Bucky醒来，他发现自己躺在校医院的病床上，全身已经换上了干净的服装，之前的旧衣服叠放在一旁。

他侧头看着衣服出了神，不知为何，脑中突然响起了Mr.Rogers在耳边那句轻声的念叨：

“Good boy，Bucky...Good boy.”

 

——END——


End file.
